


一張口活卷有五倍的快樂

by darkdevil0718



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-01-02 21:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21168062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkdevil0718/pseuds/darkdevil0718
Summary: 名字隨便起的，5錘舔1基雙性，純車，安靜賣力幹偽輪姦？，口交，腿交，手交，拳交，足交，顏射，內射，性愛照性愛錄像，雙龍





	1. 五錘舔一基

**Author's Note:**

> 下半寫了一半拖了快1個月，腎很虧，所以先把上半放出來⋯
> 
> 本文雙性，沒蛋蛋！！  
國內雙性好像都是支持兩性器齊全設定，國外好像都比較支持沒蛋蛋的設定，我個人是也沒蛋蛋派，怕大家覺得少了什麼所以提前說說(´-ω-`)

黑暗中不時響起鐵鍊的啷啷聲，手扣和腳環讓loki只能像動物一樣爬行，身後追趕他的大手不時拉扯他的頭髮、披風和衣服，他爬得不快但黑暗中誰也看不清誰，地毯把所有腳步聲吞沒，口鎖把他的喘息吞沒，只是鐵鍊摩擦聲一直暴露出他的位置，身後的人像調戲走投無路仍舊不停掙扎的獵物一樣慢慢追趕他。

他聽到披風被扯斷的聲音，衣服皮革被強行扯破的斷裂聲，皮膚慢慢擴大接觸到空氣的感覺，先是後背和手臂，然後是臀部和大腿，接著他被黑暗中的那雙大手捉住了。

那雙大手牢牢的捉住他的手臂把他提起，然後有第三隻第四隻第五隻手摸上他的身體，他數不清到底有多少隻手，只能無助的不停揮動雙手反抗，但那些大手毫不費力的把他剩下的衣服撕碎，隻剩下褲腳和袖子像手套和長靴一樣套著。

捉著他手臂的那雙大手，有力又色情的沿著手臂撫摸到手腕，把舉在胸前的手扣解開後將雙手反剪到身後重新鎖起，其他在他身上遊走的手一刻不停肆意褻玩他的身體。

他只能從身上粗糙有力的大手和偶然觸碰到佈滿肌肉的手臂得知他們都是強壯的人，佈滿厚茧又溫暖的觸感熟悉又陌生，會被多個看不見的陌生人強姦的認知讓loki本能的害怕，不知道是被那些四處遊走點火的大手刺激得身體顫抖，還是因為害怕而顫抖，當某幾隻可怕大手快要發現自己身體的秘密時，loki更是激烈的夾緊雙腿扭動身體徒勞掙扎。

被夾著的大手沿著大腿和臀縫慢慢向中心遊走，當觸摸到濕潤的某處後像兩條小蛇一樣往裡鑽，夾緊的雙腿完全不能制止那可怕的大手，反而像摩擦對方的手鼓勵他們往更深處探去，兩隻粗大的手指同時插進那濕潤又溫暖的肉洞，指腹上粗糙的厚茧不停勾挖嬌嫩的軟肉，來自不同人的兩隻手指像爭奪地盤的蛇一樣不停在裡面激烈爭奪屬於自己的領地。

其他的手也一刻不誤的攻佔別的地方，一隻手粗暴的揉捏他的乳肉，然後夾緊他的乳尖大力揉捏拉扯；另一隻手卻像調戲一樣的用手指不停來回撥弄他另一邊乳尖或是輕柔的圍著他的乳暈打轉，兩種不一樣的感覺從胸口蔓延開，讓他忍不住挺胸躲避；一隻手握上他被調戲得半勃的陰莖，擼動柱身讓他完全勃起，沿著莖身的青筋畫著，拇指指腹不時惡意的摩擦尿道口；一雙手緊握他的臀肉，把柔軟的臀肉揉捏成各種形狀，待滿意後扒開一邊的肉瓣，方便多一隻手順著臀縫滑入，手指在他後穴和陰道之間反覆遊走，把愛液沾上會陰和後穴穴口後往後穴侵入，後穴的緊致讓入侵變得緩慢，其他的手指也不停一邊按摩穴口邊緣的軟肉一邊淺淺戳弄。

青澀的身體前後同時被粗暴插入粗大的三指，疼痛讓loki流出眼淚捲縮起腰身，三指又不停刺激他嬌嫩的穴肉，陰道本能的分泌出更多愛液去適應入侵者的到來，所有痛呼和呻吟都吞沒在口鎖裡。

其他的手不停在他身上各處的敏感部位來回撫摸，滑過後腰時身體敏感的抖著起了疙瘩，捉著他雙臂的雙手早就放開了，但身體被撥弄軟得像一灘水，全靠揉捏他乳尖和插在穴內的大手托才沒有完全倒在地毯上，唯一讓loki欣慰的是口鎖不會把他像個婊子一樣的浪叫聲傳出，滿足那群人的獸慾。

全身各處敏感部位被同時刺激，多重刺激讓青澀的身體很快就讓loki迎來第一次高潮，濃稠的精液射滿了自己的胸腹，短暫的高潮餘韻後，雙手接觸到地毯雙眼四週邊緣露出了些微光亮時，他才發現在自己沈浸在快感中時雙眼被人綁上了一根柔軟的布條仰躺放在了地上，在黑暗中再失去視覺完全沒有發覺。

他一直知道有很多人暗地裡對他有各種下流的心思，但從來沒辦法靠近他，但他清楚在場的人肯定都有自己哥哥的首肯才能這樣對他，畢竟他就是被自己哥哥鎖起囚禁的，想到自己竟然被thor當成物品分享出去讓他咬緊嘴唇忍住眼眶的淚水，他就像一隻被綁著四肢準備被殺掉吃用的獵物躺在刀鋒下，他不敢猜現場有多少人，thor又允許那些人能對他做到什麼程度。

在他暗自難過的時候，身上所有的溫暖大手都悄悄離開了，突然的冰冷讓他雞皮疙瘩了一下，當loki以為他們願意就這樣放過自己時，一雙厚肉又佈滿老茧的手捉著他的小腿抬起他的雙腿，接著咔嚓一聲雙腳從沈重的腳環中解放了，在他還沒反應過來時捉著他小腿的人握上他軟綿的腿彎把他整個人折起，讓他整個反著水光的私處在燈光下暴露在所有人眼中，這個認知讓他羞恥得高潮後的身體變得更紅更燙，他不停用自由的雙腿踢動對方掙扎，像一隻煮熟的蝦不停在沸騰的開水中彈跳，寂靜中傳出了幾聲鞋底踢中軟甲的撞擊聲，對方除了痛哼一聲絲毫不動，反而兩邊有人捉住他的腳裸把他亂踢的雙腿提起拉直往外打得更開，他整個身體的重量立刻聚集到背翼上少少的範圍，嚇得loki用背後的雙手抓緊地毯上的絨毛。

loki柔軟的身體被強制擺成對著天空擺一字碼的動作，濕潤的私處在燈光下發著光，頓時四周響起了高低不一的口哨聲，剛剛那雙肉厚的大手再次摸上他，厚茧的手指在滑溜的皮膚上像演奏一般沿著大腿內側摸向他的雌穴，像報剛剛被狠踢幾腳的仇，把陰唇向兩邊大大拉開，惡意的把隱藏起的雌性尿道口和勃起的陰蒂展露在眾人眼前，讓他像一個被拆開檢查的劣質回收品，從外到內裏深處毫無保留全部展露出來被所有人褻觀品評。剛剛被插入過的陰道和後穴變成了兩個濕潤的小圓洞露著內裡被摩擦得變深的桃色媚肉，在眾人那熱辣得彷彿能刺穿皮膚的注視下緊張的不停快速開合，還能看到內裏淺處的媚肉蠕動，勃起的陰蒂被突然冰冷的空氣刺激得抖了抖，粉色的陰莖凌空垂著，腰腹上的精液向下滑向硬挺的乳尖，寂靜中不停響起不知道什麼東西發出的快速咔嚓咔嚓聲被無限放大。

公開被不知道多少人視姦自己被強制露出的陰部和被打開的兩個穴口讓loki羞恥難堪、侮辱又憤怒，眼淚終於止不住的湧出把布條染濕。在loki被各種情緒掌控著流淚時，他感覺到有幾個鼻息在自己的兩個穴口上輕輕拂動，有人故意往他微張的陰道內吹氣，身體立刻出賣了意志，兩個穴口立刻激動得大力蠕動開合，靠近的人甚至能看到他的雌穴因為不知道誰的氣息掃過而興奮得溢出了愛液，身體深處的搔癢讓他毫無自覺的在所有人面前扭動屁股，穴口像兩張饑餓的小嘴流著口水向眾人求餵食。

突然一個溫暖濕潤的東西舔上了他，沿著後穴舔過陰道口和陰蒂去到陰莖根部，最後回去攻佔他吐著蜜液的陰道。那舌頭像蛇一樣直接往半開的肉洞深處鑽，一直被撩撥的陰道嫩肉立刻歡迎的夾緊那溫暖柔軟的舌頭，軟硬適中的長鬍子像刷子一樣隨著動物摩蹭他嬌嫩的陰唇和後穴口；他重新半勃的陰莖同時被另一條舌頭舔上，對方沿著青筋舔著莖身逗弄的掃過陰蒂，大手擼動莖身，舌尖在敏感的尿道口磨蹭，最後他被舔弄得再次勃起的陰莖進入到一個濕潤溫暖的地方，酥麻感立刻從腰部傳出，不自覺擺動腰身渴求更多；有一隻溫暖的大手不停在他敏感的後腰和臀肉間各處遊走，若即若離的感覺讓身體不時敏感得雞皮疙瘩，又不時拍打一下飽滿的臀肉，看著那柔軟的臀肉回彈。

陰道內的舌頭舔弄吮吸了幾下就退了出去，改攻佔他的後穴，舌頭拉出的銀絲和沾在鬍子上的愛液弄得他屁股濕答答，那舌頭一離開立刻就有別的舌頭接力，他甚至感到有兩條舌頭同時圍著他的陰唇兩邊遊走輕咬，再次有兩隻手大大拉開他的陰唇方便兩條舌頭各自標記領地。

還有一張嘴咬上了他剛剛被溫柔撥弄的乳尖，一邊雙手粗爆揉捏他的兩邊乳肉一邊在四周留下深深的齒痕，再用力吮吸那硬挺的乳尖，薄薄的皮膚立刻佈滿交錯的紅色指痕，剛剛已經被虐待得腫大的另一邊乳尖也不能幸免，連著乳暈再次被用力的夾緊揉捏，手指反覆彈著那硬腫的可憐肉粒，看著他像不倒翁一樣左右搖擺，loki只能不停搖頭拒絕如潮水一般洶湧的快感。

後穴裡的舌頭混合著愛液和口水充滿耐心的緩慢開拓，有力的雙手把他的臀肉往兩邊拉開方便舌頭更深入，舌頭把穴口四周舔舐得柔軟後再慢慢往深處佔領，兩隻拇指也不停在穴口邊沿按壓，對方不停分泌口水讓後穴內保持濕潤，當舌頭完全深入後，那長鬍子不停隨著下巴磨蹭他穴口四周和大片臀肉，白嫩的臀肉被摩擦得發紅。待後穴動情完全濕潤軟化後，一直在兩邊磨蹭的拇指開始向穴內探去，比其他人更肉厚的拇指貼著舌頭的潤滑直接沒入，突然的粗大異物讓穴肉絞緊，兩隻拇指沿著邊沿淺處勾挖打圈，不時把穴口往外撐大輕咬磨蹭邊沿的軟肉，一個隻拇指模仿抽插進出一隻不停在穴口處內外遊走，加上舌頭同時三處舔舐掏弄，各種混合液不停沿著臀縫向後腰滑落，拉出一條條黏稠的水痕。

體內深處的搔癢和全身各處的酥麻感讓loki混沌的大腦忘記自己只有少量著力點的身體，激動得不停扭腰腹和踢腿掙扎，惹得兩邊捉著他腳裸的大手更是用力的緊握拉直他亂蹭的雙腿。

左邊的舌頭搶到先機舔進陰道，但不著急侵佔，反而不停在淺口的敏感處打轉輕咬吮吸，右邊的舌頭把溢出的愛液舔食乾淨，舔過勃起的陰蒂再反覆細細舔舐戳弄他的雌性尿道口，像吃著點心靜待獵物的獅子，當左邊的舌頭從陰道退出立刻攻佔過去往穴內深處侵襲，右邊的舌尖不停舔弄戳刺深處的嫩肉，像終於在漫長的等待中輪到自己，瘋狂吮食深處的愛液不捨得分享給自己的伙伴，對方短硬的鬍渣不停大力虐待那已經被舔舐得敏感紅腫的陰唇。左邊的舌頭得不到愛液的分食轉而著重舔上一直被冷落的可憐陰蒂，大手把陰蒂兩邊的軟肉撐開讓那可愛的小肉粒完全暴露出來，佈滿鬍渣的大嘴把整個陰蒂包裹進口中重重吮吸，舌尖快速又有力的反覆逗弄蹂躪她，把桃色的肉粒吮吸成充血腫大的肉紅色才滿意的放開她，但接著又壞心的不停用牙齒研磨，輕咬拉扯那腫大的小肉粒讓它不停被拉長又回彈，惹得兩個穴口一直絞緊穴內作惡的舌頭，可憐的小肉粒被玩弄腫脹得連兩邊的軟肉也藏不住，只能可憐虧虧的暴露在外接受無止境的寵愛。兩條舌頭輪流交換巡視彼此的共同領地，時而溫柔時而粗暴，兩人的頭髮也不停在敏感的大腿根部掃動，陰唇一帶粉嫩的軟肉被吮吸得沾滿愛液和口水，薄薄的皮膚腫起透著血絲，更不要說那被舔舐得腫脹突出的肉紅色陰蒂。

眼淚把布條染濕貼服，把loki僅有的些微的光亮都奪走，室內全無人聲，只有各種讓人羞恥的嘖嘖水音和荷爾蒙的味道，完全沒入黑暗、沒入寂靜和失去身體自由讓觸覺和聽覺無限放大，身體和神經更加脆弱敏感。同時被幾個人舔弄和不知道多少隻大手撫弄，身體深處搔癢難耐，各種酥麻的電流又不停從體內通過各個敏感處傳遍全身和大腦，越發酸軟無力的身體全靠身上的大手托著，被折起身體的不適和口鎖內急速呼吸而越發稀薄的氧氣也另他缺氧眩暈，腦內不停白光炸裂絞緊穴肉，深處噴湧出一股暖流，繃緊雙腿捲起腳趾再次登上高潮，比之前少的精液射進了那濕潤溫暖的口內，陰道潮吹噴出的愛液被舌頭阻擋了只能慢慢溢出，一直舔舐吮吸他陰蒂的人終於願意讓放開那被欺負得腫痛像滴血的小肉粒轉而去搶食過多的愛液，連在他胸口左右流連的舌頭也想去分一杯葛，loki覺得自己像藏在沙漠地底下生長的儲水植物，被一群飢渴又貪婪的旅人發現並肆意榨取光自己僅有不多的水份，然後慢慢枯萎。

三條舌頭同時在他腫起的陰唇和陰道間搶食那不多的愛液，不時舔上尿道口和腫痛的陰蒂，多重高潮後的身體止不住的抽搐，穴內的媚肉也在痙攣，變得更加脆弱敏感的部位還在被人肆意玩弄，吞食他陰莖的人想要把他的庫存掏空，用上手繼續刺激他疲軟的莖身，後穴的舌頭也知為何不願退出繼續舔舐，終於在他被強迫延長的高潮後把僅剩的養分噴出後，那群邪惡貪婪的人才願意放開那個因過多高潮而過載眩暈的青澀身體。

把口鎖打開，早就溢滿在口鎖邊緣的口水立刻向四周下滑，loki保持天空一字馬的動作眩暈著大口大口的吸氣，只是此刻不停起伏的胸膛佈滿指痕牙印，隨著胸口起伏的乳尖被拉長翹起乳暈腫著，再次疲軟的濕潤陰莖反著水光，大腿根至臀肉佈滿各種黏稠的液體指痕和深淺不一的吻痕，陰唇和會陰間被舔弄得紅腫充血，兩個肉穴露著內裏變成玫色的媚肉不停流著愛液痙攣著蠕動收縮，突起在中間的肉紅色陰蒂更是腫脹異常紅得像滴血，幾個殷勤勞動的人滿意的欣賞彼此初步的勞動成果。

長鬍子的人再次拿出已經熟悉運用的手機，兩邊的人立刻配合的把因高潮輕微捲曲的白嫩雙腿再次拉開，見識過那個神奇的小小魔法盒子的威力後，眾人忍著各自的勃起靜待那個神奇的魔法盒子記錄完此刻美妙的畫面，寂靜中只有loki喘氣的聲音和再次連續響起的咔嚓咔嚓聲。

loki被矇著雙眼雙唇微張、頭髮因滿臉淚痕和唾液而胡亂黏著的潮紅失神表情，翹起被拉長的紅腫乳尖和印著牙印的乳暈、反著色情水光的粉嫩陰莖、佈滿吻痕的陰唇和充血腫大得異常的陰蒂，兩個內裏佈滿錯落銀絲的玫色肉洞都被拍下一堆高清特寫，還錄下錄像供大家隨時回味。


	2. 五倍的愛

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 情人節快樂，我來更新了！

loki雙腿被解放後被人前後抱坐著，軟綿無力的靠在身後結實溫暖的胸膛，前後兩人把自己勃起得變成紫紅的巨大陰莖插進兩個完全放鬆的小嘴，同樣粗大的滾燙陰莖同時插入直達深處讓loki止不住的顫抖尖叫出聲，被溫暖緊致的肉穴包裹的剎那，忍耐多時的兩人不等懷中的人適應就立刻抽插起。一直半垂的頭被人捉著頭髮提起，一根巨大滾燙的陰莖直往半張的嘴裡插，把像塞壬歌聲一樣的呻吟塞住，粗大的龜頭掃過上顎的敏感點直往喉嚨深處沒入，強烈的嘔吐感讓loki不停用舌頭推拒口內滾燙的陰莖，舌頭不停掃著陰莖上突起的青筋吞咽著前列腺液，過多咽不下的口水不停沿著對方的抽插在嘴邊流出，對方在口腔內抽插幾下後退了出去，再被扯著頭髮轉過臉換上另一邊的巨大陰莖接力，兩根同樣巨大的陰莖輪流操著loki的嘴，未輪到的時候那又燙又硬的陰莖貼著那被撐滿的小臉磨蹭，各種液體沾滿在loki紅撲撲的臉上，漂亮的黑髮隨意黏在臉上和披散在肩上，像隻發情的塞壬。

在loki努力適應吞吐口中的陰莖時，左右兩隻大手安撫一樣不停摩擦他敏感的耳朵和揉捏著他後頸；身前的大手緊握他的腰，把他牢牢的釘在兩根粗大的陰莖上，身後的手摸上了可憐紅腫的乳尖和陰蒂，同時夾住拉扯兩顆可憐的肉粒，惹得loki挺起胸膛把落單的乳尖往身前的男人嘴裡送，對方立刻咬上眼前誘惑的紅果，兩手亦改用佈滿厚茧的指腹搓捻兩顆堅硬濕滑的小肉粒，刺激得loki整個人顫抖起來兩個肉穴同時絞緊收縮，男人們舒服得輕哼出聲，身內的兩根陰莖有規律的前後進出，兩根同樣粗大滾燙的鐵棒把穴內薄薄的肉壁磨得發燙，所有的呻吟都被操著嘴巴的陰莖塞住，只能不停像幼獸一樣發出咽嗚聲。

搶不到好位置的人看上了loki被反鎖緊閉的手臂，被固定的雙手沒多少自由空間，對方拉起他一邊的手臂，把火熱的陰莖插進了loki的腋間，腋間的滾燙感讓loki忍不住夾緊手臂，差一點把身前站立的人夾射出來，對方在腋下間抽插起，前列腺液和汗水把腋下和手臂間變得滑溜溜，室內空氣被所有人的慾望蒸得悶熱。

loki的身體隨著眾人的動作變成半蹲，前後兩人把他緊緊擠壓在中間，身前人厚重軟綿的肚腩更是重重壓上loki被頂得突起的腹部，裡外把肉穴和他勃起的陰莖擠壓得全無空隙，loki的陰莖隨著身下人起伏在被擠壓的空間中摩擦，前列腺液沾滿四週，濕潤緊緻得恍惚像插在某個肉穴一樣舒服得頭皮發麻；操著他嘴巴的人不滿足輪流等待，兩個巨大的龜頭較勁同時在loki口中進出彼此摩擦，下顎被撐得疼痛，早已磨破皮的嘴唇嘴角更是被摩擦得火辣辣的痛，腋下也被摩擦得發燙，5個人抽插不久就迎來各自高潮，有力的大手把他緊密的壓在鐵棒上，伴隨男人的低吼聲大量滾燙的精液沖刷著敏感的子宮口和前列腺，射滿兩個肉穴深處，loki一邊痙攣一邊同時尖聲高潮，精液射滿在腹部軟肉擠壓變成的肉壁人，插在口中和腋間的陰莖先後抽出，大量的精液射到他的臉和鎖骨上，loki像隻雌獸一樣全身內外被男人們的精液沾滿標記，被操弄得一時合不上的嘴巴露出占上精液的紅色小舌頭，被操得模糊的人乖順的吞下口中的精液，刺激得男人們眼紅，沒有不應期的陰莖很快又開始恢復。

射過第一發後，男人們開始變動彼此的位置，身後的人把懷中軟綿的人抬起，兩根陰莖同時從穴內啵一聲的滑出，沒待深處的精液滑落，另一雙有力的大手就接過了軟成一灘水的人把另一根恢復中的陰莖插進後穴阻擋精液流出，loki靠著身後同樣暖烘烘汗津津的結實胸膛隨著對方一起向後躺下，身後的人抬起他打顫的雙腿向其他人展示他紅腫外翻的陰唇、被插成圓洞流著精液和淫液的雌穴和被填滿的後穴。

肉厚粗大的四指插入雌穴引出loki沙啞的呻吟，對方一邊沿著他的陰蒂打圈一邊四指往內裏勾挖繼續擴張，呻吟的嘴巴再一次被勃起中的陰莖塞滿，把小臉撐得像倉鼠一樣，下身的雌穴被一邊刺激敏感點一邊二次開拓，loki本能的吞吐舔舐口中的陰莖，小尖臉收縮吸著對方圓潤的龜頭，在感受他慢慢變得滾燙巨大後第五隻手指適時插入，五指一邊開開合合繼續擴張他的陰道一邊緩慢深入，帶出的精液和愛液拉出一條條黏稠的銀絲，被撐開成一個沒有過的寬度的疼痛另loki扭動軟綿的身體想躲避開穴內的手，連帶擺動後穴咬著的陰莖自己操著自己，感受著後穴的陰莖一邊隨著緩慢的抽插一邊變大把肉壁撐得毫無皺摺。一根滾燙的陰莖壓上一邊的乳肉，龜頭圍著乳暈打圈再來回摩擦紅腫破皮的乳尖，乳尖甚至感受到小孔的開合，前列腺液把胸乳沾得水光粼粼；有人捉著loki白嫩顫抖的小腿把腳板放上另一根滾燙的陰莖，燙得蔥白的腳趾捲縮，對方抓著腳裸借助前列腺液的潤滑擺動他腳板在陰莖上下滑動，滾燙又搔癢的感覺從腳板下傳出讓他想扭動躲避。比其他更肉厚粗大的大手最粗處沒入雌穴時loki像受傷的小獸一樣咽嗚，半勃的陰莖被痛得垂下，陰道被過分撐開的疼痛讓他不停軟綿踢動掙扎，嘴角被插入一根手指防止他因疼痛咬上口中的陰莖，痛呼被塞住只能咽嗚著流淚搖頭，鎖在背後修剪得整齊的手指抓花底下厚實的腹肌，惹得緊握他腿彎的手連帶把小腿固定緊。

疼痛中彷彿世界都被放慢，loki感受著穴內的手指一邊勾刮到敏感的肉壁一邊慢慢蜷曲成更粗大的拳頭，沾滿愛液和精液的拳頭響著嘖嘖水音在穴口處來回進出，待穴口適應後凹凸的拳峰旋轉勾刮著穴內的嫩肉往更深處鑽，刺激得loki不停顫抖身體絞緊肉穴，身下的男人停下抽插不停親吻吮咬他後肩脖脖安撫他，所有人看著肉厚粗大的拳頭連帶手腕沒入雌穴直達盡頭，窄小的陰道被撐成一個沒有過的寬度，粗大的拳頭和手腕在陰道間進出，有人握上他痛軟掉的陰莖繼續安撫他，依舊敏感的陰蒂再次被指上的老茧摩擦，但loki彷彿隻剩下穴內的感官，他感受著穴內作惡的拳頭進出幾次後緩慢小心伸展開，被細心擴張好的陰道毫無阻攔的歡迎對方，指關節和指甲刮上深處異常敏感的嫩肉，指尖在盡頭四處探索摸上從未被觸碰過的地方，當指甲刮到子宮口時刺激得軟綿的身體彈跳起，男人的指尖立刻不停戳弄搔刮敏感的子宮口，一下子所以感官回覆，過多的快感如海浪一樣淹沒了loki，一股熱液從深處噴湧到穴內的手上，肉穴瘋狂絞緊擠壓穴內的手，雙腿間的人一邊穩住錄像的手一邊把粗大的中指逆流而上往微張的子宮口插入，把藏在最深處的秘密入口佔領開採，比後穴更緊致的子宮口包裹擠壓拒絕突然的訪客，但指尖不用拒絕向更深處研磨厚茧在嬌嫩的肉壁來回抽插，其他手指同時戳刺宮口敏感的軟肉和陰道深處的敏感點，更窄小敏感的子宮口被撐開操弄讓loki止不住流淚抽搐，操著他嘴巴、乳肉和後穴的滾燙陰莖再次動作起，撫慰他重新勃起的陰莖和摩擦他陰蒂的兩隻手也繼續賣力，高潮後的敏感身體受不了這過載的多重快感，loki在眼罩下反著白眼繃緊腳趾拱著身體被眾人玩弄得再次潮吹和射精，呼氣大張的雙唇更是讓口中的陰莖插至深喉把咽嗚聲也吞沒，穴內的大手適時拔出，身體反射動作的抬高屁股，無阻擋的潮吹液和堆積起的淫液精液像個小噴泉一樣從被撐開的陰道口噴出，噴射黏到身前的肚腩上，然後像脱線木偶一樣跌落在身下的厚實胸膛上。

手機把剛剛小噴泉的潮吹完整錄下，鏡頭裡被各種混合液沾滿的肉厚手掌在燈光下反著水光，張開指間把拉出錯落滿滿黏稠銀絲的戰績在鏡頭前記錄下才把鏡頭移向那個被撐大成一個大圓洞的陰道，穴口邊緣急速翕動著，一開始青澀粉嫩的肉穴被操成了肉紅色，穴裡佈滿愛液織成的銀網，深處的子宮口在燈光下若影若現，之前射進去的精液都隨著高潮液愛液一起滑落覆蓋堆積到雙連的後穴上。

滿意結束錄像的人笨重的地退開把自己的位子讓給一旁稚嫩的人，站在後面看著那張淫蕩小嘴噴水又流著口水刺激得他眼紅陰莖疼痛，滑嫩的腳板根本滿足不了自己的大傢伙，等到接替後立刻把已經變成紫黑色的陰莖插進那淫蕩的穴內感受她的美好，濕軟溫暖的肉穴彷彿立刻治好了他的傷痛讓他重獲新生。另一個人疊到那稚嫩的人的身後，就著角度透過身前的人把同樣滾燙的陰莖也插進身下那熟爛鬆軟的雌穴，滾燙的陰莖在肉壁和另一根滾燙的陰莖中緩慢進入，身前的人也被摩擦得輕哼，儘管二次擴張過但同時插入兩根超規格的滾燙巨物還是讓loki再次留著淚放聲尖叫兩個肉穴快速收縮夾緊，前後三個男人同時舒服得低吼。笨重的人看著那像滴血一樣的紅唇唱出美妙音樂後果斷把自己勃起的但被冷落的陰莖插進那個已經被痛愛過的小嘴巴，把準備出口的呻吟再次塞住；腳裸被捉著，腳板再次踩在滾燙濕滑的鐵棒上。

三根巨物把loki薄薄的腹肌撐出被撐滿的形狀，適應後身體深處傳出的搔癢空虛讓loki忍不住咽嗚著擺動雙腿在男人腰腹旁摩擦，男人們立刻接收到訊號同時動作起。雌穴裡的兩根陰莖上下疊著同步進出，一根在深處一根在淺處，把深淺的所有敏感點同時照顧上，動作合拍得像是一根雙頭的陰莖，讓loki過度敏感的身體又潮吹一次，隨著抽插帶出一波波淫液，後穴的陰莖和前面的錯開抽插，體內沒有不被填滿的時候，loki薄薄的腹肌不停被撐起又平復又再被撐起，兩個穴口不停帶出被操成肉紅色的一圈圈軟肉又把軟肉塞回去。

前後穴被填滿的同時銀舌頭也不能休息，不停地為另一根巨大的陰莖服務，就算偷懶不動loki的嘴唇也隨著被抽插的頻率自行擺動，鼻頭不停撞進臉前散發熱度的軟肉，在被身下人不停撞擊前列腺時終於忍不住側臉把口中的陰莖滑出放聲呻吟，還沒喊出第二聲就被再次塞滿口腔，對方緊壓他的後腦終於不偷懶自主抽插起，把所有美妙呻吟操成小奶貓一樣的咽嗚，過多的前列腺液和口水不停在四周流出；捉著他腳裸的手變成雙手圈緊他的腳板和陰莖快速上下摩擦，前列腺液把他的腳板和對方雙手弄得滑溜溜，被緊壓的腳板甚至能描繪出青筋的紋路，腳板傳出的癢意燙感像激發出他新的敏感點一樣，捲縮的腳指每一下撞擊都像摩擦對方敏感的尿道口；紅腫的乳尖不停在稚嫩的男人眼前晃動，像向他述說被冷落的不滿，最終終於如願以償再次得到痛愛，但男人選擇繼續虐待已經破皮那邊的乳尖，像嬰兒吃奶一樣用力吮吸，把乳尖乳暈吸得更加挺拔，口內的舌頭更不時快速來回逗弄可憐的肉粒；loki勃起的陰莖一直夾在對方的腹肌上摩擦，過多高潮而變得極度敏感的身體在多重快感的攻擊下很快再次高潮噴出稀薄的精液，還沒高潮的男人們感受著loki高潮時穴肉夾緊的緊致而加快動作，敏感期中的身體受不了這般刺激，肉穴夾得男人們低吼，動作更加粗暴，各種混合液在快速的抽插下在穴口邊緣積起一圈圈白沫，前後穴間隔的軟肉摩擦得發燙像要被磨穿，一輪猛烈抽插後男人們終於爆發，捉著腳裸的人立刻放開他，把精液再次射上他臉上頭髮上，上下三個口也同時被精液填滿，後穴的精液噴撞著前列腺，雌穴內雙倍的精液衝撞著敏感微張的子宮口，在被射滿中的同時再次潮吹噴灑出一波熱液，兩個方向噴灑的液體在敏感的穴道內來回互噴，刺激得loki平復後的身體再次抽搐，男人們享受著高潮的餘韻把庫存淘空射出少量的第二波。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其實一開始就寫到第二章中段，當時覺得腎透支就停了4個月( ；´Д｀)  
然後寫得自己也開始分不清誰在幹甚麼，而去寫了一個表哈哈哈哈反正都是锤哥  
應該挺明顯是肉肉锤主導吧，個人私心  
第一張修改了些微段落，有沒有發現從2章變成了3張哈哈哈哈哈幹完一輪才停我真厚道（淚  

> 
> 笨重的/長鬍子/肉厚：A4肉肉锤  
短頭髮：雷3锤，A3锤  
長頭髮/粗暴的：雷2锤  
長頭髮/稚嫩的：雷1锤  
不知道大家看文能不能看出大概

**Author's Note:**

> 真要解釋為什麼有5個哥的話大概就是：A4錘復活了A3基，並叫來了過去（雷123A3）的自己給loki來個永生難忘（X）  
loki是被A3錘捉的，沒見到A4錘，認知裡這個胖子完全是陌生人，猜到有一個是哥哥，沒想到全部都是自己哥哥(´･ω･`)


End file.
